random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Teh Cutie Mark Disasters
Basicly, I was inspired by Fave's derp episode pages to make this obvious ripoff a rant page about it POOP my own derp version of the famous MLP episode "The Cutie Mark Chronicles". Hope you enjoy! :) TEH TRANSCRIPT Prolouge (episode begins in the Everfree Forest as the Cutie Mark Crusaders: Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle are preparing to zip-line. Oh boy.) Scootaloo: Alright girls! I have brought you here today to the Everfree Forest because I have another plan to finally get our cutie marks! Everypony: .... Sweetie Belle: (deadpan) DOES THIS INVOLVE THE KLASKY KUSPO FACE, ILLEGAL FIREWORKS FROM CHINA, OR THE BODLY HARM OF OTHERS? Scootaloo: Of couse not! Why do you two always doubt all of my ideas? Applebloom: Maybe it was because your last idea injured 11 ponies, and got us sent to a juvinile hall for 2 months. Sweetie Belle: Admit it, Scootaloo. You are a public threat to everypony in Equestria. Scootaloo: Wow, you guys are such chickens! Applebloom: No we aren't. That's what all the bronies call you. Scootaloo: >_> Anyways.... we are going to to zip-line through most of the area of the Everfree Forest, while screaming "Shockabra!" Simple! (goes into insane mode) THIS WILL GET US OUR CUTIE MARKS FOR SURE! BWAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Sweetie Belle and Applebloom: We're in the Everfree Forest. EVERYTHING THAT CAN GO WRONG WILL GO WRONG. Scootaloo: Come on you wusses! With my help, everything will go fine! (winks) 5 Minutes Later.... (The Crusaders limp out of the forest covered with bruses, blood, and debris) Scootaloo:Let's just ask Rainbow Dash how she got her mark. That'll be alot easier. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle: (facehoof) (INSERT TEH THEME MUSIC! :D) Applejack's Story (The Crucaders are walking through Sweet Apple Acres as they pass by Applejack) Applejack: Hi girls! Crusaders: sup holmes Applejack: What are you fillies doing out here? Scootaloo: We are going to piss off Rainbow Dash until we get her to tell us how she got her cutie mark! Applejack: Cutie mark story, eh? Did I ever tell you three about the time I got my cutie mark? Applebloom: PLEASE NO. I DON'T WANT THIS TO TURN OUT LIKE SOME CRAPPY FLASHBACK EPISODE. Applejack: Too bad. This is going to be one of those episodes and you know it! :3 Applebloom: UGH. Fine. Applejack: Anyways, when I was younger, I got bored with my job! I had enough with kicking trees and managing to knock apples down. So one day, I said "F**K THIS JOB! IMMA LIVE WITH MY RICH COUSINS IN CELESTIA CITY! I HATE YOU ALL!". So thats what I did. I moved out at the age of 8, to live with my cousins, the Oranges! Man, it was much better. We had glass, we had TV's we had REAL UTENSILS! The joy of it all! The best part were all the oranges they had! They had so many oranges, they used them for EVERYTHING! For napkins, for couch textures, for floors. They even gave me my own toy pen- Sweetie Belle: AHH! DON'T MEANTION THOSE, DON'T MEANTION THOSE AT ALL!!!! THIS IS A ''KIDS SHOW!!!!'' Applejack: I was just going to say pencil! ''Looks, like I struck a nerve there! Anyways, I loved my new life, until one day, I got a phone call. ''(in flashback) Applejack: Hello? Granny Smith: Hello, Applejack. It's me, Granny. Applejack: Oh. YOU. Granny Smith: Anyways, we need you. We're running low on a deal with a local mob. If we don't finish the deal, they'll send their boys after us. Applejack: Wait, what?! Granny Smith: I have a confession to make, Jackie. We aren't just a farm. We're a mob. You know, like in The Coltfather or Grand Theft Cart. ''Isn't that right Big Mac? Big Mac: Eeyup. Granny Smith: The point is, we need you back so we can finish the deal. Do it, or we'll send Big Mama after you. Applejack: I'LL DO IT! JUST DON'T HURT MEEEE! Granny Smith: Got it. See you back home. (hangs up) Wow! I can't belive that worked! Big Mac: Eeyup! (back to present) Applejack: So I ran back home, and since then I have been kicking trees harder than ever before! And through my hard work, I got my cutie mark! The end! Sweetie Belle: That. WAS THE BEST STORY EVER! Applebloom: I loved the part with the mobsters! Scootaloo: Did you ever get to do any mob work? Applejack: Sadly, no. It was all a lie. '''JUST LIKE THAT DREADED CAKE!' Sweetie Belle: Okay, NOW IT'S THE WORST STORY EVER. Scootaloo: Thanks for the dissapointment. (the Crusaders walk away) Applejack: (sigh) WHY DOES EVERYPONY GET DISSAPOINTED WHEN I TELL THAT STORY?!?! Fluttershy's Story (the Crusaders are walking by Fluttershy's house) Scootaloo: Well, THAT story was an utter waste of time, wan't it? Applebloom: Yeah. I was really hoping for some real mobster action. Sweetie Belle: Same. Scootaloo: Well, we don't have much time to waste. Let's got on the pace and ask Rainbow Dash how she got her cutie mark- ???: Did someone say cutie mark? Scootaloo: (facehoof) Sweetie Belle and Applebloom: (in Tommy Wiseau mode) Oh, hai Fluttershy! Fluttershy: Would you mind if I told you how I got my cutie mark? Scootaloo: We would, but according to Hasbro and Discovery Communication's standards, we have less than 30 minutes to ask Rainbow- Fluttershy: It involves Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo: Sweet! Count me in! Fluttershy: Okay! It all started back when I was younger, and cute on face-melting levels, I had a tortured soul! The Crusaders: ......Go on...... TBC Category:Random Works! Category:Red's Pages Category:Ponies Category:Fake Episodes Category:Derp